In such devices, the incoming fluid flow may be of relatively low flow and the ejected pulses may be transformed to be of a relatively high flow. Pulses emitted by pulsating devices can therefore be designed to reach relative large distances in relation to conventional non pulsating devices that would require much higher flow rates in order to reach similar distances. As a result, basing an irrigation system on a pulsating device can reduce some of the expenses associated with such an irrigation system such as for example the energy consumed by the system.
Israeli patent No. 92886 describes a pulsating device with a chamber and a hollow stem that extends through the chamber to an outlet orifice of the chamber. The device also includes a displaceable valve member that is disposed in the chamber under the outlet orifice. Upon rise of pressure in the chamber the valve can be contracted from a position where it closes to the orifice to a position where it is displaced from the orifice to allow a pulse of water to exit the device.